flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Helena
Appearance A wavy, dark haired, young women with a bewitching smile that is ever so grinchly. She is of average height and build, but has a stunning fair complexion paired with vibrant, blue eyes. She wears a deep blue cloak and witches hat over regular attire or armor. Backstory Upbringing An expecting couple, Astara and Albert Altantsetseg, moved to a remote cottage in early 76. In April of that same year, the twins Helena Heart and Selena Star were born. Astara, being a calm yet adventurous spirit, studied the stars and forces of magic. Albert, a quiet academic, patiently created potions and salves. They both hoped that, one day, they could pass on the knowledge of their crafts to their daughters, as they did with their eldest son. As the two girls grew up, they proved to be a handful. By the age of 6 they were known by name by the local town healers (mostly from concussions due to rough housing) and the local town traders (due to their copious scams to "earn" candy). Helena looked up to her much older brother, Dougal, an adept Wizard at the age of 17. Comparitivly to her sister, Helena was quiet and soft spoken, but that didn't mean she wasn't a single drop less clever or conniving. The girls learned many things from their parents. Helena, in particular, took to medicinal practices, having learned to stitch an orange by age 7. Sadly, in the year 85 at age 9, Helena lost both of her parents to a house fire. With Dougal having left to live his life, the twins stood powerless and could only watch their childhood home burn down. The Streets After the death of their parents (I know, so original, right?) the sisters spent their time in a town that took pity on them. They quickly latched onto their life goal, learn to use magic like their mother and father before them. They aimed to achieve their dream by making enough money to go to the Academy of Northern Arcana, but their collective talents led them to a life of acting and small con jobs. After four years of jumping from town to town, Helena chose to break from her sister's expectations and instead of seeking power through financing an education that seemed forever out of reach, she chose to seek divine power. Selena was very apprehensive to joining a clergy, and did everything in her power to stop her sister, but again she was powerless to stop her from leaving. A Cleric in the Sky Three years of devotion, study, and overall stubbornness to both learn and to remain apprehensive to complete commitment, Helena proved herself to be a decent heale, and by the skin of her teeth managed to take her skills to the Academy of Southern Arcana, Faerbaron. There she met her Husband, the Wizard Tobias Gilberg, and was reunited shortly after with her twin sister, Selena. Year 96 The divide between the girls only grew larger before being healed by a common goal. They spent years in the flying academy that was supposed to be of their dreams only to found out that it was a flying fortress of quarantine. A disease that caused magic users to lose control of their power had spread across the mainland. In order to free themselves, Selena formed a small group of "Witches" known as 'The Big Sisters'. Helena was reluctant to join for years before relenting to her sisters requests. Together, they summoned the Demon who created the disease, Majesia, to Faerbaron and split her power into 6 equal parts hidden within each witch. At first, it seemed to have worked, but Majesia took hold of the witches will and revealed that she had completely taken over Selena's body. Selena unleashed a torrent of magic fire across the school. With the help of a time traveling Wahda guild, Artemis, Tarthurac, Nyanta, and Blasej, managed to assist Tobias and Helena in tracking her down. After the twins stuck each other with mortal wounds, Tobias sealed both of them into the weave of magic using each of their respective journals as conduits. Helena spent the next century in an endless flow of magic that eventually stripped her away of all her memories. Helena 100 Years Later Temtum, adventuring in a long abandoned library, discovered a book in a forgotten chamber. Simply opening the book was enough to free the girl from her imprisonment, but when she came to she had no memories of any event in her life. The only thing she managed to hold onto was the passage of time. She then decided to shack up with literally the first group she met, The Wadha Guild, discovered she had innate, magical powers, and there her adventurous life as a Wild Mage began. Personality "Dangerously Fun"Category:CharactersCategory:Player Characters Unlike her pre-century self, this Helena is very outspoken, brash, and quick to get herself into any and all messes. The influence of chaotic forces combined with her sense of loyalty, kindness, and paranoia are a dangerous force to both her enemies and herself. When in a pinch, Helena will not hesitate to lie her way out of (or into) a situation. She takes as much joy out of helping the locals with their daily plights and she does impersonation and deception. She also has a plethora of persons she's come up with to make up for her lack of actual self-realization. Abilities Helena is a talented actress and impersonator. She can mimic almost any voice she has heard. That coupled with her ability to throw together a disguise and forge documents lets her get passed only the most perceptive of guards... one would think. In actuality, she's just as likely to get her into trouble as she isn't. Helena also has ability to manipulate the chaotic forces of the world. At first these abilities manifested as flames, now this has evolved into the ability to interfere with the results of her own actions. Her go to spell is to create a bonfire with her friends... to help them roast their enemies. Often she loses power over these forces she taps into. When this happens she glows a sharp pink just before just about anything happens. She has accidentally summoned Symphony, a Celestial Unicorn, to aid her on more than 3 occasions, and has yet to blow up the party... miraculously. And when she isn't magically turning her skin blue, or becoming a potted plant, she's popping in and out of different planes of existence wondering if this, the coldness of the astral plane, is going to be the thing that ends her. Her go to spells are Firebolt, Bonfire, Chaos Bolt, and Mirror Image. With her go to combo being the ability to Twin her Chaotic Bolt. Later on, with the help of Artemis, she puts together a ritual book and summons her familiar, the barn Owl, Harmony. After regaining her memories, she also regains a small portion of her divine abilities. With the ability to heal, power to twin spells, and her familiar keeping a hold of her friends, she keeps her friends happy(ish) and healthy. While working with Artemis to build a school, Helena learned to read and write in Ancient Tabaxi and Draconic. After aiding in the defeat of Neritha, Helena gained the ability to bent the forces of luck to her will. Magic Items Wand of Concentration.png Driftglobe.png Wand of switcheroo.png Broom of Flying.png Stone of Cast Sending.png Bath Bomb.png Ring of Casting Dispel Magic.png * Wand of Concentration, found on MegaGarra, (Requires Attunement) * Circlet of Fearless Anger, found on Megagarra * Bath-Bombs, created during the year off * Broom of Flying 'Wicker', created with help from Artemis * Helm of Encouragement, gag reward during Igor's festival * Crossbow of Secrets, gag reward during Igor's festival * Wand of Switcheroo, found on the mainland * DriftGlobe, Purchased on the mainland (Destroyed) * Stone of Cast Sending, Purchased on the Mainland * Ring of Casting Dispel Magic, Found on Flouna, (Requires Attunement) As of the Githyanki Defeat festival, all of the item's Helena had on her person have been effected by exposure to wild magic. This includes, The Wand of Concentration, Wicker, The Wand of Switcheroo, the Stone of Sending, and the Ring of Casting Dispel Magic. Trivia * Helena did not know how to pronounce her name for the longest time. Until she regained her memories, she had only ever read it and assumed that it was her name. * Her name is pronounce 'Ha-Lee-Na' as opposed to 'Hel-Le-Na' * She is named after the goddess of the stars, Helune. * Helena, Selena, and Gordan share a birthday, April 30th, though Helena and Selena are technically 98 years older. * Her favorite foods are carbs. She loves cheese bread. * Helena hates raspberries with a passion. * 'Helena' is the name Mack (her player and creator) originally had picked out to name a daughter if he ever had one. * In the original concept for Helena (from a completely different story) she was one of Gordan and Warren's two daughters. * She technically never broke up with Yelk. * She always carries a backup lunch and fan-fiction she wrote herself. Category:Mack's Characters